The Deepest Betrayal
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: ONESHOT. Response to Silverone's Clean ficlet. Shuichi finds out something he never wanted to ever hear about.


From somewhere in the apartment, Eiri heard crying. Some time before, the door had opened and closed but the usual greeting had not been called out. The apartment had remained as quiet as it had before Shuichi had entered. And Eiri knew that it had to be Shuichi. He had glanced at the clock the moment he heard the door, and the time was just about right for his lover to be home.

So why hadn't Shuichi called out to let Eiri know he was home? That wasn't like the singer, just as it was unusual for him to not go to Eiri when something was wrong.

And Eiri could tell. Something was wrong.

He pushed away from his desk, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter in the process. Despite the fact the two of them lived in a large apartment, there weren't very many places for Shuichi to hide. Finding the vocalist would be rather simple.

At least, he thought it would be. The sun had already started to go down and none of the lights had been turned on. Given the apartment's current darkness, it took a little longer to locate his weeping lover, but Eiri managed to find Shuichi. The vocalist had huddled himself in a corner of the living room, wedged between the couch and the wall, and shook as sob after sob wracked his small form.

Eiri frowned. Somethiing was not right. It had tickled at the back of mind the moment he heard the door open but not the usual greeting. He couldn't simply demand in his usual harsh tone what was the matter with the singer. To do so would be to suffer an even greater emotional backlash and Eiri did not want to deal with such repurcussions. He got more out of Shuichi when he tended to be a little nicer, anyway, so he decided upon that as his approach. Slowly, he walked towards his distressed lover.

"Shuichi?"

The response he got was not what he'd been expecting.

"Go away, Eiri." Shuichi didn't even bother to look up. Instead, he kept his arms wrapped about his knees and his face buried.

The novelist blinked, his frown growing. Had he heard that correctly? Shuichi telling him to leave him alone? Now he knew beyond a doubt something was not right with the singer. He _knew_ he could not leave Shuichi be. Not when he was like this. Who knew what stupd things Shuichi would do in his current state?

Carefully, Eiri slid himself between the couch and the wall. It was a bit of a squeeze for him but not uncomfortably so. He could manage . . . for a short time, and Shuichi would realize, despite his current . . . whatever. He tried once again to reach out to his lover. One hand extended out, brushing lightly against Shuichi's arm.

"Shuichi . . ."

The moment the vocalist shied, Eiri knew something more serious was going on. Shuichi had _never_ cringed from his touch. Not for a very long time, Eiri quickly amended to himself. There was only one time and that had been after . . .

Eiri's eyes narrowed. The only time Shuichi had truly not wanted to be touched was after Taki Aizawa had had him gang-raped, and Eiri had not been able to blame him. He understood all-too well how the vocalist had been feeling during that period.

Eiri also had to admit he'd been rather envious of his lover, and of the way Shuichi had been able to overcome his feelings of shame and guilt. In many ways, Shuichi had acted as if it never happened. His rape did not control his life the way Eiri's had determined his. It was such inner strength that had caused him to lash out verbally, saying things he should have never said in the first place. Seeing his lover reverting back to those days after the gang-rape, Eiri couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he'd been wrong.

Or maybe Shuichi was simply suffering from a flashback. Anything could trigger the memories, including seeing the one who had been the cause of everything, and that was entirely possible.

"What happened?" he inquired softly. He wanted to hold Shuichi, desperately, but wasn't sure if he should pull the vocalist towards him. Shuichi could be fickle at times and when Eiri least expected it.

But if Aizawa had been near Shuichi . . . well, the other singer wouldn't have much time left in the world. Eiri would see to it.

"Eiri . . ."

"Tell me, Shuichi . . . what happened?"

He tried to keep his voice calm, neutral even, but Shuichi must have heard something in it. His small form unfolded a bit, and he raised his head. Even in the darkness, Eiri could see Shuichi's violet eyes as they filled with tears. They spoke of a great pain and sought reassurance, though Eiri knew not why. The vocalist then drew a shuddering breath and sniffled.

"Hiro . . ."

The words caught in the vocalist's throat and he grimaced slightly, as if they hurt hiim to be spoken. Then he drew a ragged breath to continue.

"We had . . . an interview today . . . and she asked Hiro about his new lover."

As patiently as he could, Eiri waited for Shuichi to keep talking. It wasn't easy, especially since his mind reeled in confusion. Why would Hiro having a new lover be upsetting to Shuichi? He could understand it if Shuichi had been angry. The guitarist was seeing Eiri's ex-fiance'. But to be huddled in a corner, crying? That wasn't like Shuichi at all.

Slowly, as the sobs caused his body to shake and tremble, Shuichi uncurled himself a little more and scooted towards Eiri. Apparently, the younger man decided he needed the physical contact after all. Eiri wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close. Shuichi drew a third ragged breath.

"She . . . she asked him how Taki was doing."

At those words, Eiri froze. Hiro and Taki? A couple? That didn't seem right. Hiro _knew_ what Taki had done to Shuichi. Hell, he'd been the one to tell Eiri what had happened! Why would he be involved with that bastard?

His mind continued to whirl with a thousand thoughts as Shuichi said photos had been produced as well. There had been no doubts about anything, and the guitarist had not been able to deny any involvement with the singer from ASK. Hiro had been seen walking into a hotel with Taki Aizawa. To all of Japan, they were a couple and it had made Shuichi sick. Quite literally.

Eiri tightened his grip around his lover. The reason for Shuichi's tears was understandable and to be expected. Hiro had betrayed the vocalist.

Somewhere in the background, the phone had begun to ring, but Eiri chose to ignore it. Shuichi was more important. He may not have told the vocalist as much very often, but it was nonetheless true. After all, he understood what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you trusted completely and wholly. And Shuichi trusted Hiro, perhaps a little more than he did Eiri.

'Maybe Hiro and I need to have a little chat . . .'


End file.
